Christmas Chaos
by Artemis de Psammead
Summary: It's Christmas time and Jin is sick...
1. Christmas

Christmas

Chapter 1Christmas

"Christmas bells, Christmas bells, tralalalala" Xiaoyu sang while hanging up Christmas decorations. "Uh, Zuki I'm finished decorating the Living room" she called.

"Ok I'll be right there" called Asuka. "Hmmm... Ok bye Sir Mishima" she said as she hanged up the phone and dashed towards the living room.

"Lalala...eeeeek!" shrieked Asuka as soon as she saw the Living room. The Christmas tree was hanging upside down from the ceiling, Snowflake cut-outs were scattered on the floor, Misletoes were glued on the wall, plastic bags were hanging by the fire place instead of red socks. "Are you alright Xiaoyu?" she asked.

"Huh? Of course, I'm alright." Xiaoyu said smiling "Do you like what I've done with the living room? Isn't it great? I've planned this for months...what do you think?" she asked grinning.

"Well uhh---" Asuka began, just as someone knocked by the door.

"I'll get it" said Xiaoyu running towards the door and opened it. It was Hwoarang and Julia carrying bags of presents covered in snow.

"Hi Xiao" greeted Julia.

"Hellowy!" greeted Hwoarang.

"Hey there guys come in, come in," Xiaoyu said and so they did.

"Whoa, this place is living hell" Hwoarang exclaimed as soon as they entered the living room.

"What happened here? Did some thief bust in your house?" asked Julia anxiouisly, mouth wide oppened as soon as she saw the Christmas tree hanging upside down.

"What are you guys talking about? C'mon sit down and enjoy the scenery" said Xiaoyu happily starting to unwrap the presents.

"Hey Xiao, you musn't open presents until Christmas day" reminded Asuka.

"What? Oh... alright" replied Xiaoyu, a little dissapointed and arranged the presents under the hanging Christmas tree.

"What happened here?" whispered Julia to Asuka, Hwoarang was examining the misletoes glued to the wall.

"Nothing, Xiaoyu had just planned this for a change" answered Asuka, shooking her head.

"Oh i see" said Julia nodding her head.

"There ya go" exclaimed Xiaoyu as she finished arranging the presents. "By the way, where's Jin? I haven't seen him for years!" she said.

"Just days Xiaoyu..." corrected Asuka. "Mmmm...Heihachi said Jin has Fever and he must stay in bed for a couple of weeks" she explained.

"Oh no that's teribble, I even want to ask him if he wants to join the Zaibatsu Motorcycle Racing Tournament" said Hwoarang sighing.

"Hmmm...Fever that's a horibble illness" said Julia.

"I heard it can Kill" said Xiaoyu. "Poor Jin"

"He won't die, it's just a fever" said Asuka frowning. Julia looked at her watch.

"Oh no, Hwoarang it's time to go C'mon" Julia said. "Bye guys" she said hurrying towards the door.

"Ok bye, Xiao and Zuki" said Hwoarang following Julia outside.

"Hmmm... Let's visit Jin, c'mon I'm bored" Xiaoyu said.

"Sure no problem" said Asuka as they wore their robes and headed outside...

Note: Please review...Thanks! 


	2. Sick Jin

Chapter 2Sick Jin 

"Where's Jin's house?" asked Xiaoyu looking around shivering.

"Right there" said Asuka pointing at a big mansion, there was a huge sign in the big gray gate: "MISHIMA MANSION".

"Come on now" said Xiaoyu dashing towards the the big gray gate, Asuka followed behind.

"Halt, in the name of the Mishimas" said the guard standing by the gate.

"Why? What have we done? Will you put us in jail?" asked Xiaoyu nervously, Asuka hit Xiaoyu on the head. "Owwww" gasped Xiaoyu.

"What's your reason to come here? Do you have an appointment with the Mishimas?" asked the guard.

"We're Jin's doctors, we've come to save his life" snapped Xiaoyu.

"Oh no, enter quick...Sir Mishima will surley be sad if he loose his grandson." said the guard.

"Thank you" said Asuka as she and Xiaoyu entered the gate and into the mansion.

"This is a big place" Xiaoyu said looking around the Living room.

"Of course, it's a mansion, Xiao" said Asuka cross armed.

"So where do we go now?" asked Xiaoyu, just when Heihachi arrived.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you?" Heihachi asked in a bussiness like tone.

"We have come to visit Jin, where could we find him?" asked Asuka.

"Oh, right of course... the doctor's still checking him up, you can visit him after the doctor has gone" Heihachi replied boredly.

"Hmmm...ok" answered Xiaoyu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Get that thing away from me" wailed Jin pushing the doctor aside who was trying to make him drink a medicine.

"Drink it son, it will do you good" said Kazuya who was watching by.

"Yeh, drink it now!" said Dr.b still trying to force Jin drink the medicine.

"Noooo! Help dad help! He's making me drink poison!" said Jin kicking the doctor off.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh! cried the doctor as he fell of a window, hit the ground and died.

"That will do him good" said Jin panting and lying down his bed face down.

"Oh no, I think I must get you another doctor" sighed Kazuya. "That's the tenth doctor you've killed."

"Owww, I hate those people... can't you see dad, their making me drink poison! P-O-I-S-O-N... POISON!" screamed Jin pulling his hair in fustration.

"But you're sick son, you don't want to die, do you?" sadi Kazuya frowning.

"I'd rather die than to drink poison!" said Jin throwing a pillow at the fire place.

"Hmmm... oh well I'll try to contact Dr. Nina, maybe she could make you drink some medicine" said Kazuya.

"Dr. Nina, hmmm I think I've met her. And I don't like her!" said Jin, punching the wall that cracked and fell to the ground.

"Guards, fix the wall" ordered Kazuya and the guards start working. As Kazuya opened the door, two girls bumped at him sending him to fly towards the glass mirror. Kazuya quickly got up and pulled off the pieces of mirror pierced on his skin.

"Oh no, sorry Sir Mishima" said Asuka.

"Oh the kazama girl and her friend...welcome but you've got to leave, Jin dosen't want to be bothered" said Kazuya.

"No, it's fine dad" Jin said under the covers of his blanket and Kazuya nodded.

"Hello Jin, what's wrong with you?" asked Asuka happily.

"Nothing" answered Jin looking up at Asuka.

"I heard you were dying, is that true?" asked Xiaoyu joyfully.

"Yeh, I'll die if another doctor make me drink medicine, uckkk" mumbled Jin.

"But Jin, you must drink some medicine it'll do you good" said Asuka.

"No thanks" said Jin stubbornly.

"Uhh...kids you've got to leave my son is at stress, come back another time" said Kazuya. Xiaoyu and Asuka sighed.

"Yes sir" answered Asuka.

"Bye Jin" Xiaoyu said, Jin just grunted.

Note:Please review...Thanks:)


	3. Zaibatsu Motorcycle Racing Tournament

Chapter 3The Zaibatsu Motorcycle Racing Tournament 

"Poor Jin, he dosen't want to take medicines" said Asuka sitting on her favorite couch near the balcony.

"Yeh, I don't blame him, medicines tastes like sewage" said Xiaoyu brushing the sleeping panda's fur with her hairbrush.

"I've got an idea, maybe we should try to make a medicine that tastes like chocolate drink, maybe Jin would like it." suggested Asuka.

"How do we do that, mix medicine with chocolate drink? that could get worse!" exclaimed Xiaoyu. Asuka just sighed, just as she remembered something.

"Oh no, today's the Car racing tournament, c'mon we must hurry, I want to see who's gonna win" said Asuka.

"Oh yeah C'mon" said Xiaoyu accidentally stepping on Panda's Paw.

"Raaarrrwl!" growled Panda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"TODAY'S THE DAY EVERYONE'S WAITING FOR..."THE ZAIBATSU MOTORCYCLE RACING TOURNAMENT"..." announced Heihachi, people cheered and yelled. "THE CONTESTANTS ARE...CRAIG MARDUK, KING, BAEK DOO SAN, LEI WULONG" the people screamed and shouted excitedly. "AND WHAT IS THIS UHH---WOWRANG...UHHHH NO ITS HWOARANG!" Heihachi said, some people laugh and some said "BOO".

"Ahhhh! I'll murder if you don't shut up!" Hwoarang screamed at the people who threw plastic cups at him.

"GET READY CONTESTANTS... 3-2-1- GO!" shouted Heihachi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Taxi!" called Asuka as a cab passed by, and ignored them.

"Oh no, what do we do? The tournament's probably starting right now" said Xiaoyu nervously,jumping up and down and accidentaly hit an old lady walking by.

"Oh dear!" shrieked the old lady, stumbling down the ground and fainted.

"Oh no, sorry Ma'am." said Xiaoyu "Uhh- what should we do now Asuka?

"Darn, let's bring the old lady to the hospital" said Asuka grabbing the old woman by the arms, Xiaoyu helped her carry the old Woman to the hospital.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hwoarang is in the lead and is racing in top speed.

"Hahaha Woohoo!" yelled Hwoarang, the people were all wailing and booing.

"Haha you won't win on me boy" yelled Craig Marduk boosting his motorcycle in top speed and bumped Hwoarangs' Motorcycle on the back wheel.

"Hey that's cheating, why you big pea-brained moron" yelled Hwoarang as he reared his motorcycle in the left side of the track to avoid Marduk's bumping, but he was wrong Marduk just bumped and bumped him more.

"Ahahahaha" laughed Marduk.

"Take this pea-brain!" cried Baek bumping Marduks motorcycle hard that he flew towards the others motorcycle and exploded.

"Thanks Man" said Hwoarang giving Baek a thumbs-up.

"You should always call me master...my young padawan..." said Baek laughing.

"Oh haha my bad,...Master" said Hwoarang boosting to top speed and zoomed to the finish line. People cheered and stopped booing.

"Hoorah! I won! Woohoo!" cried Hwoarang as he snatched the trophe from Heihachi, showing it off to the crowd. The other contestants were taken to the hospital...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Will she be alright doc?" asked Asuka, looking down at the old woman lying on the hospital bed.

"Yes, she will be alright miss...she just needs some rest" said Dr. Bryan.

"Thank you Doctor" said Xiaoyu sighing.

"Okay then, I should go and leave you for a moment" said Dr. Bryan leaving the room. There was silence for a while when suddenly they heard someone screaming outside the coriddor.

"NO DAD HELP! I TOLD YOU, THEY ARE POISONING ME! LET ME GO! DAD HELP!" screamed Jin who was chained in the stretcher like thing.

"That sounds like---" Asuka began.

"JIN!" yelled Xiaoyu, waking up the old woman.

"What am I doing here?Who am I?" asked the old lady. Asuka and Xaioyu dashed outside leaving the poor old lady with amnesia alone.

Note: Please review...Thanks!


	4. Heihachi

Chapter 4Heihachi

"Let me go!" cried Jin trying to break free from the chains.

"Doctors stop, I refuse for my son to take the medication, I think he's not sick at all, let him go!" said Kazuya sighing. But no one obeyed his order. The Doctor behind Kazuya injected him with a sleeping medicine. Kazuya felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

"Hey, what have you hideous people done to my father? Ahhhh! let me go! I'm not sick! I don't want to take any medicine! NEVER!" yelled Jin kicking and screaming.

"We're so sorry Sir Kazama, this is an order from your grandfather" said one of the guards, who was disguising as a doctor. He then too injected Jin with the sleeping medicine.

"Ouch... My Grandfather?He's invol---" Jin fell asleep.

"Hmmmmm... where's Jin? I just heard him scream" said Xiaoyu looking left and right the corridor.

"Xiaoyu look!" exclaimed Asuka pointing at Kazuya lying in the middle of the corridor, snorring loudly.

"KUUUUWWWENNK RONGK KUUUWWWEEENNNNGK" snored Kazuya. Xiaoyu and Asuka kneeled beside him.

Xiaoyu grabbed Kazuya's shoulders and start shaking him violently.

"Wake up Kazuya! Wake- Uccck he's drooling!" shrieked Xiaoyu letting go of Kazuya, whos head hit the floor hard.

"RONK KUWWWEK... OOOOWWWWW!" screamed Kazuya, sitting up. Asuka and Xiaoyu stared at him.

"What? Oh where am I? Where's my mommy?" asked Kazuya, forggeting everything that had happened. But as soon as he saw Xiaoyu and Asuka, his memory came back. "Ohhhh right, Hello!...uhhh...where's my son? he asked looking from Xiaoyu to Asuka.

"Well, actually we were just about to ask you the same question." answered Asuka. Just then they heard a demonic laugh... It was Heihachi...

"Don't get that thing near me! or I'll mop your face!" screamed Jin, who just woke up a minute ago and was taken to the Boskonovich lab in the underground hospital.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THIS BOY! AHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Dr. Nina who was now ready to inject some chemical on Jin with a huge syrienge, but Jin kicked her away and grabbed a sharp knife nearby, cut his chains and broke free.

"Hmmhahahmha... hey there son" said Heihachi in a horrifying voice.

"What have you done to my son?" asked Kazuya angrily.

"Ahahahahaha he's being injected by the special chemical Dr. B made for me" sneered Heihachi. "Soon, the chemical will trigger the devil gene, a transformation so powerful more powerful than the old one, no one can stop it...Hmamamhahhahaha... he will be my servant, he will listen only to me and I'll use him as a weopon of mass destruction" said Heihachi laughing demonicly again.

"You're so mean!" cried Asuka, near to tears. "Why do bad guys always want destruction?" she snapped, sobbing.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Xiaoyu angrily, who was ready to jump on Heihachi but Kazuya stopped her.

"I'll take care of this kids, go find Jin, try to check the Boskonovich labs in the underground---Go Now!" yelled Kazuya, Xiaoyu and Asuka quickly obeyed and ran off to the undergrounds.

"Hmmahahammhamaha... Let's see how long you could survive my Jacks...Hmmahahahahaha" laughed Heihachi as Jacks fell from the roofs and surrounded Kazuya. Heihachi walked off laughing and sent guards to the Boskonovich labs.

"WHY YOU---" yelled Dr. Nina as she kicked Jin on the chest who flew towards the crates of dangerous chemicals. Dr. Nina walked towards him with an evil grin on her face, holding her huge syrienge up.

"Owww" gasped Jin as he grabbed a nearby mop and pointed it at Nina. "Don't go near me!" he yelled.

"AHAHAHAHA! SILLY BOY! HIYAAA!" exclaimed Dr. Nina as she kicked Jin's mop aside.

"Hey maybe we should take the elevator, it'll take forever to use the stairs, remember we're in the top floor" Asuka called at Xiaoyu who was starting to jog down the long spiral staircase.

"Ohhh right, I forgot. You're a life saver Zuki!" exclaimed Xiaoyu as she and Asuka went in the elevator and pressed the no. 0.

Note: Thanks for reading... please review...thanks ya all! 


	5. Chaos

Chapter 5Chaos

Kazuya grabbed the Jack's head and throwed it to the others, sending all of the Jacks to fall like a domino. 

"Ahahahha piece of cake" laughed Kazuya, just when more Jacks fell from the roof. "Owwww, not again" he said.

Suddenly a Jack hit him hard on the face sending him to fly towards the wall.

"Whaaaa! grrr...why you nerve popping Jacks take this!" cried Kazuya as he stood up, he performed his ultimate lightning uppercut that sent all the Jacks to smash and explode. Kazuya quickly jumped out the window for safety, forgetting that he was on the top floor.

"Aaaaaarrrggggghhhh!" screamed Kazuya as he was falling in mid-air and SPLABASH! he fell directly on top of a garbage truck. "Thank heavens" he mumbled just as a trash can cover hit his head and he fell asleep again.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME FOREVER BOY!" sneered Dr. Nina walking towards Jin who was crawling fast and feeling dizzy.

"Stop right there!" shouted somone. Dr. Nina turned around to see Xiaoyu and Asuka standing by the door their hands on their hips.

"OH HELLO THERE GIRLS! WHAT DO YOU NEED?" asked Dr. Nina smiling devilishly.

"What? You again?" said Asuka in disbelief.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT... I HAVEN'T EVEN MET YOU! NOW SCRAM AND LEAVE! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY WITH LITTLE GIRLS!" screamed Nina turning back to Jin.

"Leave Jin alone!" shouted Asuka charging towards Nina and Knocking her down, the huge syrienge flew under the file cabinet. The sleeping medicine was taking over Jin again, he felt very dizzy and fell asleep. Xiaoyu ran to get the huge syrienge but it was too late, the guards that Heihachi sent arrived.

"You are under arrest!" yelled the guards, as they smacked Xiaoyu and Asuka with their guns and they dozzed off and put them inside a metal cabinet and locked it.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! SILLY KIDS!" laughed Nina dusting off dirt from her gown and retrieved the syrienge. "THIS WON'T HURT A BIT BOY! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she said as she injected the chemical to Jin. Suddenly Jin opened his eyes, flaming with anger.

"YAAAAARRRGGGGGH!" he screamed.

"Hmahahahahahaha...everything is processing as planned" sneered Heihachi. "Send a Bug-Camera make it follow Jin" he ordered the guard and the guard hastily obeyed.

"Dum di dum di dum diridum" hummed Hwoarang hugging his trophe while walking.

"You did really great haha you send that big head Marduk crying for his mommy haha" laughed Julia.

"Hm yeah thanks!" said Hwoarang grinning.

"I'm sorry you have to follow me wherever I have to go, my mom's kinda frustrated, you know, she's afraid Heihachi's gonna send guards to kill me haha" Julia said laughing to herself.

"It's ok, haha I love walking around" said Hwoarang, looking once more at his trophe and smiled happily, he looked up the sky... He imagined himself winning against the world's greatest racer, Paul Phoenix. Just then he saw a large figure flying above them. "What's that?" he said pointing at the figure.

"Huh? Yikes what kind of creature is that!" gasped Julia as she held her hand to her mouth. Hwoarang saw Steve passing by.

"Hey man, hold this for me, take care of it okay, I'll kill you if it gets a tiny scratch!" said Hwoarang handing his trophe to Steve. "C'mon Julia" ha said as He and Julia rode off with the motorcycle. Steve looked from Hwoarang and to the trophe.

"What the--- Hey!" shouted Steve but he was out of earshot.

"Where are we going?" asked Julia confused.

"We'll follow that flying creature" said Hwoarang making sure the creature is still in sight. Suddenly it landed next to the tall building and explosions and screams of people can be heard. Hwoarang set the motorcycle in top speed.

"Hmmhahahhmha... I love this! I love this! Hmahahahahaha!" laughed Heihachi, watching Jin destroy buildings and kill people through the camera.

"Scram People! Die!" shouted Jin in a big monsterous voice, as he picked up a nearby car and throwed it at an ice cream shop, people were running everywhere screaming and yelling.The Policemen failed to kill Jin with a rocket launcher, he just easily deflected it back to them.

Julia and Hwoarang arrived and saw the chaos.

"Oh my" squeeked Julia sitting down and closed her eyes.

"What in the bloody hell is happening in here!" cried Hwoarang seeing explosions everywhere as he watched a policeman walk near the monster.

"Surrender Monster!" yelled Lei Wullong pointing a pistol at Jin. Jin looked at him as if he were a small insect. Jin laughed like mad.

"What are you going to do officer, shoot me with your little toy?" said Jin laughing insanley.

"Graaaaah!" screamed Lei in fury, throwing the gun aside and jumped to the mid-air and kicked Jin hard on the face.

"MMMMM" grunted Jin as he blocked the attack. "Nice one officer, take this" he yelled as he pierced his claws on the officer's arm and throwed him away.

"Yaaaaaarrrrhhhhhg!" Lei screamed as he hit a lamp post. Hwoarang watched in horror.

Just then Jin saw a woman running away carrying a baby. "Hahahaha you can't run away from me human" said Jin who was ready to fire his deadly laser beam at the woman just then something hit his head.

"Yaaaaarrr" screamed Jin turning around to see who did it. As soon as Hwoarang saw Jin's face, he recognized him already.

"JIN!" gasped Hwoarang holding his head with both his hands.

"Hahaha and who do we have here?" said Jin with an evil grin on his face.

"I'm Hwoarang you dumby, do you have amnesia?" smirked Hwoarang.

"Amnesia? aaarrrggghhh! I have no time to play games, I'll end this now." said Jin walking towards Hwoarang.

"End what now? Jin pal are you okay? You seem a little uhhh--- ahhhhh!" screamed Hwoarang as he dodged the deadly laser beam Jin fired at him. "Hey no fair? what was that for? yarrrr!" shrieked Hwoarang as he dodged another deadly laser beam. He noticed that something was wrong with Jin, maybe the devil gene is overpowering him, he thought.

Jin charged towards Hwoarang and grabbed him by the leg, hanging him upside down. "Mwahahahhahahhahhha" laughed Jin.

"Let go of me, man... ahhhh my brain...let me go Jin. you're mad..." cried Hwoarang kicking punching and screaming.

"As you wish" said Jin throwing Hwoarang towards the flower shop.

"Owwwwch" cried Hwoarang rubbing his back.

"Stop it monster!" cried Julia, Jin turned to look at her. Jin seem to remember something but forgot it again.

"Darn... who are you to stop me?" said Jin looking at Julia. Julia recognized him too as soon as she saw him.

"Jin..." whispered Julia holding her mouth with one hand.

"Huh? Who the hell is Jin? aaarrrgghh!" yelled Jin as she grabbed Julia by the neck and throwed her towards the wall.

"Nooo!" screamed Julia as she fell to the ground unconcious.

"Ahahahahahahaha" laughed Jin. Hwoarang stood up angrily, grabbed a hollow block and smashed it on Jins head.

"Araaaay! that hurts!" cried Jin rubbing his head.

"Ahahahhahahhahaha" laughed Hwoarang rolling on the ground laughing hard.

"Pathetic! yarr!" cried Jin as he pulled a lamp post and wacked Hwoarang with it. Luckily Hwoarang rolled and dodged and quickly got up to his feet.

"Oohhh that was very close" said Hwoarang as he charged towards Jin and gave him a flying eagle kick sending him to stumble down.

"Sorry pal, I don't mean to hurt ya---aaarrrrrhhhhhhhhhgggg!" screamed Hwoarang as a garbage track hit him sending him towards a fruit basket and scattering oranges all over the ground. Hwoarang lie unconcious.

The garbage truck stopped and a man jumped out from the garbages from the back of the truck.

"Mmm, that was a very nice sleep" Kazuya said stretching his arms, flies were swarming around him. "Ahhh! stubborn flies shoo, shoo" Jin looked at him but didn't recognized him one bit.

"And who in the world of garbages are you?" said Jin eyeing Kazuya closley. Kazuya turned to see who it was.

"Oh Jin" said Kazuya not a bit surprised.

"Arrrr! why do people keep saying Jin? I hate that name! Arrrggghhh!" screamed Jin as he flew towards Kazuya and attempted to attack him with his sharp claws. Kazuya was shocked but dodged the attack..

"Fight then" said Kazuya transforming into his devil being. He gave Jin a powerful punch in the stomach. Jin stumbled across the ground and collided onto the wall of bricks.

"Why--, we're the same beings" said Jin getting up.

"Your grandpa has taken control over your mind, I cannot let you live" Kazuya said arms crossed.

"Haha... Nonsense" Jin said as he flew towards Kazuya and gave him a deadly punch in the stomach. Kazuya stumbled across the street and collided into a building. Surley no normal man could have survived that punch but Kazuya 'isn't' normal.

"Aaahhh!" cried Kazuya clutching his painful stomach.

"Hmahahahahaha" laughed Jin.

"Is that all you can do?" said Kazuya with a smirk as he slowly stood up, trying to ease the pain.

"Ha! I see you survived, let's see if you can resist this" Jin said as he streched his arms in front of him, his palm open and then orbs of fire came hurling towards Kazuya.

"Mmmmm" grunted Kazuya as he deflected back the orbs of fire to Jin. Jin was about to fly but it was too late, the second thing he knew was that his wings were burning.

"Darn, not my wings" said Jin angrily trying to remove the fire burning his wings. Kazuya flew and picked up a huge piece of glass from the building window and threw it towards Jin.

"Whoa, where am I...ohhh" said Asuka trying to see in the dark. Just then she felt someone beside her.

"Yikes...hello?" said Asuka nervously.

"HELLO!" she screamed. Xiaoyu woke up shocked.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" said Xiaoyu confused.

"Ha!" cried Asuka as she kicked open the cabinet door and stumbled outside.

"Oh no, Jin" Xiaoyu said pointing at the hole on the ceiling, feathers were scaterred on the floor.

"What do we do now?" said Asuka.

"There's gotta be some way..." said Xiaoyu thinking hard. "Hmmm... there must be some kind of serum"

"Hmmm... Yeah but what?" asked Asuka frustratedley.

"No Idea, but maybe we could find out something here" said Xiaoyu shrugging and start to look for files in the file cabinet. Asuka sighed and helped her.

Note: Please review...thanks! 


	6. Serum

Note: hey umm...sorry guys...It took me a lot of time to update my story because of homeworks projects and everything but it's our sem break time now so here I am. thanks for reviewing and reading guys... 

Chapter 6 Serum

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jin dodged the huge glass window and picked up a nearby car and threw it at Kazuya who was flying and mid-air, ambushing Jin with hallow blocks.

"Noooooo!" screamed Kazuya. He had been hit by the car and fell to the ground, his body in great pain.

"Hmahahahhha" laughed Jin grabbing Kazuya by the foot and threw him away.

Kazuya cannot move he was shoot directly into a kiddie pool, with kids swimming in it.

"Aaaahhhh a troll!" screamed a little girl.

"Silly, trolls do not have wings and horns but...Demons do! Ahhhhh!" screamed a fat boy running away, the rest ran away with him screaming.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I found it!" cried Xiaoyu holding a file folder.

"Yeah? Let me see" said Kazuya leaning on Xiaoyu's shoulders and taking a look at the file.

"C Serum Bottle"

was the only word written on the file.

"What the--" said Asuka, mouth opened. "What in the freaking zappers is this?she asked Xiaoyu.

"The serum, here!" said Xiaoyu happily showing Asuka a small bottle written on it is 'C Serum Bottle', other things and instructions were written on the back.

"Are you sure that's the one?" said Asuka staring at the bottle.

"Yep" said Xiaoyu reasurringly.

"Let's read the instructions first on how to make it work" said Asuka snatching the bottle of serum from Xioayu.

"No need" said Xiaoyu snatching the bottle back from Asuka. "All we have to do is splash all the contents at Jin, and boom, thats all" said Xiaoyu.

"Mmm... okay let's go find Jin now" said Asuka but there was no need, they saw explosions from behind a big building and no doubt, it must be Jin. Just as Xiaoyu was about to run outside, Asuka saw something 2 pairs of shinning shoes in the corner of the room.

"Hey wait up Xiao..." Asuka said kneeling beside the shoes. "What do you reckon these shoes are for?"

"Mmm lemme see" said Xiaoyu picking one shinning shoe. "Hey! I know this! I saw this in the commercials! It's the jumpin' shoes! and and---"

"Whoa whoa wait...did you just say jumpin' shoes?" Asuka said in disbelief.

"Yep yep...I know this! don't you remember? it's in the commercial! it even has a theme song that goes like...'oh hail jumpin shoes, it helps us find lots of clues, it comes in different hues and has lots of use... so let's jump and jump and steal some chocolate moose, and---" Xiaoyu sang but Asuka cut her off.

"Ahh rubbish, its just for small kids leave 'em there" said Asuka starting to leave.

"No! this is cool! I've always wanted one of these" said Xiaoyu, putting the shoes on and started jumping around the room. "Woohoo! Weehee! Wowowah!"

Asuka stared in astonishment. The jumpin' shoes were indeed working. "Wow Xiao that's cool!" she said happily as she hurridley put on the other pair of shoes and began jumping around the room too.

"I told you it's cool and FUN!" screamed Xiaoyu in delight.

"Yeah right, oh well, we might as well get going now" said Asuka jumping outside the building. Xiaoyu followed and started jumping from roof to roof. Asuka did the same.

"Mmm... humans are real weak" muttered Jin as he grabbed a piece of flower and sniffed it. "Achoooooooo!" he sneezed getting rid of the bee who was trying to enter his nosetrills. The bee succesfully entered his nosetrills. Jin grunted angrily and sneezed the bee out, accompanied by some green gooey matter.

"Ugh...nasty" said someone. Jin turned to see Xiaoyu and Asuka backing off with disgusted looks.

"And who might the two of you be" Jin said walking towards the two girls. Xiaoyu produced the serum bottled.

"Back off monster Jin! or ill splash this on your face!" said Xiaoyu threateningly.

"Yeah back off!" Asuka shouted.

"Ow? and what can that stuff your holding do to me?" said Jin grinning evily.

"This!" exclaimed Xiaoyu, splashing the serum at Jin. Jin glowed pink and then green and then back to normal again.

"Mmm...what's this, some kind of trick, magic or what?" Jin said impatiently. "I have no time for these kiddie stuffs...hiyaaaa!" he screamed hurling one large fireball towards the two. But thanks to the jumpin' shoes they were able to dodge the attack.

"Wow Xiao, these shoes really are useful" said Asuka happily.

"Haha yeah!" laughed Xiaoyu as she jumped on Jin's back and start strangling him. Asuka grabbed a lamp post and poked Jin's eyes with it.

"Owwww...why you little--" Jin said shaking Xiaoyu off his back. Xiaoyu flew towards Asuka and they both stumbled down to the ground. Jin tried to stomp on the two but they were able to roll out of the way.

"We should better flee and think of a plan first Xiao." suggested Asuka.

"Sure... Hey you monster, come and get us!" Xiaoyu said, sticking her toungue out at Jin.

"What are you doing?" Asuka asked, "He's fast and he can fly, he'll surely be able to catch us."

"Hey, we have jumpin' shoes remember? come on" Xiaoyu said who started jumpin from roof to roof again. Asuka sighed and rolled her eyes and followed.

note: Heyie ... im workin on chap 7...don't ya worry. thanks guys...


	7. Hidding

Chapter 7 

Jump here, jump there. Asuka and Xiaoyu were jumping on top of roofs for hours, Jin was flying after them.

"Hey look!" said Xiaoyu, pointing at a sweet shop. "C'mon!"

"What's occured in your brain again hu--" Asuka began, but Xiaoyu just pulled her to the sweet shop. Asuka sighed.

"Haha we lost Jin! Ain't that cool?" said Xiaoyu grabbing one candy cane from the snowman standing near the shop's window. Asuka shrugged and began to examine the set of cakes displayed in the counter.

"Oh man, this is my favorite!" Asuka squeeked when she spotted a Chocolate Moose. "Mmm...is it alright to steal?"

"Yeh it's okay, as long as you only steal the Chocolate Moose. Coz it says there in the song remember? 'let's jump and jump and steal some Chocolate Moose'" explained Xiaoyu while licking her lollipop.

"Mmm...and you call that lollipop you're eating a Chocolate Moose?" asked Asuka eyebrows raised. Xiaoyu turned red.

"Of course not, and I didn't stole it, this snowman gave it to me" said Xiaoyu happily, patting the snowman on the head.

"Yeah right, it's not even alive" snapped Asuka turning back to the Chocolate Moose, Xiaoyu snorted. While they were chatting and eating happily, they didn't notice Jin standing at the doorway, staring at them angrily.

"And you know, I was able to pull off some of Jin's hair ahahaha leaving some bald spot on his head ahahahaha" laughed Xiaoyu. "He didn't even noticed it ahahahaha" Asuka laughed along with her. Jin raised his eyebrows and touched his head, there was indeed a bald spot!

"Graaaa, you will pay for this you little girl" screamed Jin picking up the snowman and throwing it in the two girls' direction.

"Ahhh Jin's here!" screamed Xiaoyu and Asuka jumping out of the way.

"Where do we go now?" asked Xiaoyu in a small voice. Asuka shrugged. Jin was now laughing his evil laugh while walking towards Xiaoyu and Asuka, who were both shivering.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Xiaoyu running towards Jin and sticking the lollipop on his hair. "C'mon Asuka"

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Asuka, splatting the rest of her Chocolate Moose on Jin's face and they both jumped off laughing at his looks. Jin screamed angrily.

"Mmm..where do we go now?" asked Xiaoyu while they were jumping to nowhere. Asuka shrugged.

"Mmm...maybe we should head to that area with flock of trees, maybe Jin hates it there" said Xiaoyu.

"Flock of trees? mmm... forest you mean" said Asuka shrugging again. "Mmm... how do you know Jin hates it there?"

"Errr... because when we were small, he's always scared of the forest" explained Xiaoyu.

"Mmm... I dunno...but he's big now and he's turned into a monster...do you reckon he's still scared of the forest?" asked Asuka.

"I dunno...well, let's go there anyway." Xiaoyu replied. "We're wasting lots of time here talking." And so, they headed for the forests.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sniff here sniff there, Jin was sniffing the ground, following Asuka's and Xiaoyu's trail.

"Arrrgghhh where are they!" Jin screamed angrily. "AAACCHHHOOOOOOO" he sneezed. Meanwhile something moved in the nearby bushes.

"Hey, is that water I can hear?" said Xiaoyu.

"Water?" said Asuka confused, but then she heard the sound of falling water too. "Mmmm... yeah I can hear it!"

"Told you" whispered Xiaoyu just as she sensed Jin getting closer to their hiding place. "Hey, c'mon, let's follow the sound of water, maybe Jin hates to be wet."

"Alright, -sigh- why do you keep on drawing silly cocnclusions that Jin hates this and afraid of that?" asked Asuka. Xiaoyu ignored her and they creeped quietly out of their hidng place and followed the sound of water. Suddenly they came face to face with a panda bear.

"Hello there little panda bear" greeted Xiaoyu. The bear grunted.

"You call that a little panda bear! It's more like GIGANTIC!" screamed Asuka in frustration.

"Sssshhhh, QUIET!" screamed Xiaoyu in a whisper. "Jin might find us!"

"Mmm...okay okay!...mmm scram now gigantic panda bear, you're free to leave, shoo!" said Asuka arms crossed.

"Don't shoo the poor thing away!" said Xiaoyu patting the panda bear. "You can come with us if you want" The panda smiled, grunted happily and nudged Xiaoyu gently in the elbow. "Owwww...you sweet little panda"

"Hey look, waterfalls!" said Asuka suddenly.

"Hey you're right! So that's what we heard huh?" said Xiaoyu still patting the panda. The panda suddenly grunted angrily, it was sensing something evil.

"Oh what is it little panda?" asked Xiaoyu terrified. "Tell us"

"Ahem...in case you didn't know... a panda cannot talk!" snapped Asuka.

"Yeah I know that, I was just asking it to give us any message or whatever whaty thing it sensed!" Xiaoyu snapped back. Just then, the panda nudged Xiaoyu and Asuka and pointed the waterfalls.

"Hey it's trying to tell us something...what is it little panda?" asked Xiaoyu and Asuka snorted. The panda pointed its paws towards the water falls. When Asuka and Xiaoyu still didn't understood, it ran away and asked the two of them to follow. So they followed, and soon they understood what it was trying to say. They hid behind the water falls and saw jin appered from behind the bushes, sniffing the air.

Note: Erm... tnx for the reviews :) chap 8 coming up...


	8. Demonic Leeches

Chapter 8 Demonic Leeches 

"Yikes, there's Jin!" squeeked Asuka.

"Ssshhhhhhhh!" warned Xiaoyu angrily. "Be quiet, or else he'll find us!" They watched Jin rotate his head like an owl to scan the place. He sniffed the ground, the rocks, the trees and meanwhile he sneezed. They even watched him trip on a piece of rock and fall directly into the water and never came about again.

"Huh? where is he? did he drown?" asked Asuka confused.

"Mmm...I dunno...maybe he's searching for us underwater." replied Xiaoyu shrugging.

"Duh, as if we can stay that long underwater" muttered Asuka. They waited and waited and atlast they saw Jin float, his back turned from the surface.

"Mmm did he drown? look he isn't moving" said Asuka turning to Xiaoyu.

"How the hell am I suppose to know! you keep on asking me questions, that's why I end up with silly conclusions!" snapped Xiaoyu. "Oh well, maybe he did drown, c'mon let's see"

"Do you think it's safe?" asked Asuka.

"Well, maybe he can't hurt us, he's not even moving" replied Xiaoyu as they both and the panda hopped out of their hidding places. They pulled Jin's body towards the shore. When they turned him over, they saw that he was covered with brown little creatures.

"Ewww...what are these things?" asked Xiaoyu staring at the creatures in great horror.

"What else, they're leeches stupid!" said Asuka. "You know, the ones that suck your blood and--"

"Hey! did you just say they suck our blood?" said Xiaoyu, eyes wide with excitment.

"Yes! Aren't you listening...hmpf...and what's the big deal with what I said, you look very excited" said Asuka.

"Ahahahaha! that means they'll suck out Jin's devil blood, am i right or am I correct?" said Xiaoyu happily.

"Mmmm... hey... yeah! I guess you're right...they'll suck out Jin's devil blood and then Jin will turn back to normal and we'll all be happy again" said Asuka cheerfuly.

"Oh my," gasped Xiaoyu as soon as she saw the brown creatures grow tiny horns on their heads and wings began to appear from their back. "What's happening to the leeches?"

"Oh no, their turning into demons...ohmigosh..what are we to do now?" said Asuka panicking. The devil leeches turned to Asuka and Xiaoyu and began to chase after them. And without hesitating, they ran away!

"Nooooooo!" they screamed...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wooooohmywhatshapininwhatthe---whereamiiamconfused..eek" muttered Kazuya as he got up from the kiddie pool soaked wet. Buildings were collapsing and there were a lot of explosions around him. He flew to where he last saw Jin and saw a flower lying on the ground, covered with some green matter and a dead bee beside it. He picked the flower up and sniffed it.

"Jin...," he whispered dropping the flower to the ground. He sniffed the air and flew towards the candy shop. "mmm...They have been here...mmm kazama...ling...this is weird...what did they do to Jin?...where are they?..." he walked around the shop muttering unknown stuffs. Finally, he flew out the shop and headed for the forest.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ahhhhhh go away freaking leeches!" screamed Xiaoyu, throwing sand grains at them.

"Oh scram and leave us alone demonic leeches" shouted Asuka trying to hit them with a branch.

"Ahhhrrrgggg!" screamed Xiaoyu, when Asuka accidentaly hit her with her branch.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Xiaoyu" said Asuka kneeling beside her, but Xiaoyu lay there unconcious... soon, the devil leeches multiplied and began to feed on the two girls. Suddenly a winged man arrived.

"Go away leeches...chupi! shoo!" screamed Kazuya hitting them with his wings. The leeches got angry and began pricking Kazuya with their little horns. "Ouch owww, damn you! here's for you little fella!" screamed Kazuya crushing the leeches with his fist. Soon, he finished off all the leeches.

"Ahahahaha" laughed Kazuya as he kneeled beside the two girls. "Kazama...Ling...wake up you two...owww damn...what should I do now?" he thought hard. Meanwhile, Xiaoyu opened her eyes and so did Asuka...Kazuya stared at them in horror...Their eyes were glowing red! Horns began to grow on their heads and wings appeared from their backs!

Note: )


	9. Back to Normal

Chapter 9 back to normal 

"This can't be..." muttered Kazuya. Asuka and Xiaoyu neared him...They were grinning evily exposing their sharp teeth...Kazuya backed off, he cannot hurt these young ladies. They were kind and everything and now they've turned into demons too!

"What's the matter Sir Mishima...you scared? ahahaha" laughed Xiaoyu cracking her neck. "Ahhh now that feels good"

"Eeheeheeheeheehee" Asuka laughed like a witch. "You fit for our dinner eeheeheeheeheehee"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everything was black, he cannot see a thing...

"What am i, blind?" he thought as he stood up and fall on the ground again. Meanwhile, something nudged him gently on the head...

"What the--" he sat up and tried to touch the thing even though he cannot see it. It was furry and large, mmm might be a bear or something..he thought...

"Hello bear" he greeted, still seeing only darkness.

"Grrorrarrr" grunted the bear. The bear splashed water on Jin's face and he was able to see now.

"Ahaha I'm right your a bear...haha a panda bear...mmm...I thought panda's are only found in China, oh well, it's cool to have one here though haha" he said patting the panda and getting up at the same time.

"mmmm...I can't remember a thing...and mmm what am I doing here anyway, hahaha...I'm going crazy maybe..." he said, scanning the place.. "yikes, I didn't know I'm in a forest, good thing it's still light...mmm panda, do you know how I got here?" he looked at the panda expectantly.

"Grrroar grror grr" the panda grunted and beckoned Jin to follow...

"Mmm...alright I'll follow you" said Jin smiling happily.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kazuya as he dodged a tree Asuka just threw him. "Mmm...calm down there girl...whoa, arrrrrrggghh!" Xiaoyu was able to throw a rock on him and he failed to dodge.

"Eeeheeheeheeheehehee" laughed Asuka as she kneeled down in front of Kazuya and hold up his chin. "You poor thing, can''t you fight us...are you scared? eeheeheehee"

Suddenly, Jin appeared from the bushes...

"Hey what the--- what's happenin' in here?" asked Jin confused, looking from Xiaoyu to Asuka and to his father...

"Wooo...we've got another guest" said Xiaoyu and threw a boulder on Jin.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jin as he sprang out of the way.

"Take this" shouted Xiaoyu angrily, smacking Jin hard on the face.

"Ouch...what's that for?grrrrr..." said Jin, now getting angry. Xiaoyu replied by smacking him again wiuth her fist, but this time Jin was able to block it.

"Ha, nice try" he said. "Well then, I've got no other choice but to fight you Xiao" and with that he picked up a nearby branch and wacked it at Xiaoyu... Xiaoyu lay on the floor unconcious...

"Let go of my dad monster" he called to Asuka...

"Eeheeheehee and why should I?" she said as she emmited deadly laser beams from her eyes to Jin.

"Arrrggghhh" Jin screamed twitching violently on the ground and this time, he was able to remember everything now. His brain ached from the coming back of his memories.

"No! I'lll never forgive myself, I did alot of bad stuffs...this just sucks!" he screamed. But then, something inside him was telling him not to let evil win...he has done too much evil, and now he's got to stop it...he grabbed a handful of sand and threw it to nowhere... he was so angry wih himself..

"Aheeheheheheee poor being" said Asuka still laughing evily.

"Shut up freak!" screamed Jin smacking Asuka on the face. "What have you done to my friends, why had evil turned them to these awful demons!...I can't let evil win!" and with this, he punched Asuka in the stomach...Asuka laid beside Xiaoyu unconcious.

Jin ran to his father and kicked off the large boulder rock...

"Are you alright dad? dad wake up..." Jin was near into tears...will all his love ones perish? mmm did he ever love his dad, and does he love him? he loved them all, even his friends...Asuka, Xiaoyu and the others...will he lose them all? of course not...what was he thinking...why was he feeling this way...of course they're safe...i just need to bring them to the hospital and they'll all be well...that's all so please calm down now...he looked at them all... mmm but how am i gonna bring them to the hospital...Their all too heavy...oh well...oh well what? I dunno... All of these stuffs are driving him mad...

Suddenly the bushes behind him moved...

"Who's there?" he asked turning around.

"Ahhh Jin...are you an angel now?" said Hwoarang peaking between the bushes...

"No, and I'm going to eat you! roar!" cried Jin pretending to munch on human meat.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Hwoarang, running off...

"Hey, what the--- come back here...I was just pretending you freak!" screamed Jin in frustration and ran after Hwoarang.

"Get away from me you evil creature!" screamed Hwoarang crying like a baby.

"Arrrggghh! I said I'm back normal, you crybaby!" shouted Jin. Hwoarang ceased on his tracks.

"mmm...are you sure" Hwoarang examined Jin carefully... "You're right, you're back to normal and you even have a halo on top of your head ahahahahaha!"

"Halo? What halo?" asked Jin looking up his head.

"Ahahaha, tricked ya! Ahahahaha! i fooled ya! ahahahaha!" laughed Hwoarang.

"You freak! stop fooling around or i'll surley turn back into a demon and gobble you whole" warned Jin, arms crossed.

"No! please, just always be normal" said Hwoarang.

"Okay then c'mon and help me carry them to the hospital" said Jin stubbornly.

"Them?" asked Hwoarang.

"Our friends, stupid!" screamed Jin, almost wanting to hit Hwoarang on the head. "Grrr"

"Ahhh please don't turn into a devil...I'll help you...just saty normal" cried Hwoarang.

"Yeah well, so move along now" ordered Jin.

"Yes master" whimpered Hwoarang and started to run.

Note: Mmmm...me still workin on chappy ten... :)


End file.
